Episode 6 (Preparations for the Journey)
<< Episode 5 Episode 7 >> Episode N°6 – Preparations for the Journey Now that you have taken Kappa to HQ, prepare yourself for a journey to the Jade Region! Summary You decide to visit the Kappa you saved and take care of him. By playing hopscotch, he hurts himself. You leave him in the infirmary. Then, we can finally see the finished room! According to the boy who was chosen to redecorate your room, you will have to go see it directly, it will be the surprise! Later, you will join Miiko , and the young Kappa, Elliot , will accompany you to your room, but you decide to bring him back to the infirmary. The next day, after saying goodbye, you head for the beach to begin the mission, and navigate the seas of Eel. Chrome, being limited, will often be distracted by the slightest curiosity: free to follow him or not. Now that you have arrived at your destination, you head for the Jade Forest, meet a Kappa Master and give him your present. You ask him a single question before returning to your boat, but unfortunately he is no longer there! Ohohhh .... Outfit This episode does not have any new outfits. Quest Items Hidden Items This episode does not have any hidden items. Illustrations Episode6 IllustrationKappa.jpg|Elliot's Story Episode6 IllustrationChrome.jpg|Chrome is thankful Trivia *Our character can now reach level 8. *2 new exploration areas: Forest left and Island. *In this episode we meet Ewelein and Master Kappa. *Jabba the Hut is mentioned in this episode by guardian. Official Episode Guide Episode Guide ---- CONTENTS CHAPTER I - It’s a Kappastrophy! CHAPTER II - Nevralgia and other fairy tales CHAPTER III - Chrome, wolf of the sea CONTENTS During this episode, you can unlock two illustrations. They are not mandatory.. Previous journal entry: After the whirlwind missing mattress debacle, Miiko assigned you your first mission. You had to go find the Kappa in the forest. Once safe from the Blackdog’s claws, the little creature was taken in by the Guard but couldn’t stay in H.Q... And you were the one entrusted to bring him back to his land. You then prepared for your journey to the Jade Coast... ---- • CHAPTER I • It’s a Kappastrophy! ♦ Go see the Kappa. Go to the infirmary where the Kappa is being examined. Miiko joins you and gives you the responsibility of taking care of the baby Kappa who can’t be alone. Before starting your activities, you must name this little Kappa. You have the choice between Elliot, Liam, and Franklin. ♦ Go wash the Kappa. → Search for the showers to wash the Kappa → Buy some soap at the Alchemy Shop. → Go to the Fountain Park to wash the Kappa. ♦ Convince several members of the Guard to support you in front of Miiko. As you know, the Kappa is a stinky turtle. Before giving him back to his people, you need to give him a big bath. In order to do that, you will need several things. You must go buy some soap, available in the Alchemy Shop. Then you must go to the Fountain Park in order to get rid of the nasty smell. The Fountain Park will only be available to you once you talk with Ezarel and bought the soap. ♦ Feed the Kappa. → Go to the library to get some food for the Kappa. → Exchange your rations for some Aqueous Kukumis. → Drop off the crate in the Pantry. → Get the gruel for the Kappa. → Find a quiet place for Elliot to eat. The Kappa must eat something. The food you bought at the market in the last episode will be in the Library. Kero isn’t there, but Ykhar explains that what you bought is no good. She also gives you a lecture on the food in Eldarya. You find out that the inhabitants of Eldarya don’t eat the food in Eldarya. You must then give the gruel to the little Kappa. Ykhar also proposes that you exchange the Chioge Cabbage for Aqueous Kukumis. She also says that it would be a nice gift to give to the Kappa people. Once the Kukumis is in your basket, you must go to the Pantry to drop it off and get the gruel for the Kappa. Finally, once the gruel is ready, find a calm spot to feed the Kappa. Either the gardens or the Central Pavilion. ♦ Go take a walk with the Kappa. → Show Elliot around H.Q. → Go back inside H.Q. While walking around H.Q., you find out more about the Kappas. You also show him around all the areas of H.Q. The Crystal Room, the gardens... You can also run into a lot of strange companions. You can talk with Ezarel, Ykhar or Valkyon. ♦ Find something else to do... Spend some time walking around H.Q. You can run into Miiko and Chrome talking and you may find out that he will be joining you on your journey to go she the Kappa people. The little creature lets you know he wants to play. You propose several games but when you say “Hopscotch”, he jumps for joy. You walk a little bit outside H.Q. and go towards the forest to play quietly with the little one. But for a split second you have your back turned, it’s a Kappastrophy! The turtle is on the ground, his water falling out. He’s in bad shape, even though Ezarel had told you to be careful! You must go find help. ♦ Find help! You arrive at H.Q. And come across the members of the guard. You bring them the little Kappa, explaining to them what happened. Miiko does not fail to make remarks to you. She assigns a task to each member to try to save the Kappa. You're angry but Kero comes to your rescue and explains that he and Ykhar may have a solution. For this, they will need Alajea’s help. ♦ Go find Alajea. You must find Alajea. She most likely has a solution that could help save the little Kappa. You go to the infirmary together. Once you’re there, Miiko is still a bit angry at you, but everything changes when Alajea pours a little mystery water on the little one’s head. He suddenly regains consciousness. But you find out it’s only temporary and you must find a balm. You meet the nurse, Ewelein for the first time. To prepare the balm, Ezarel needs several ingredients. He gives a list of ingredients and asks that everyone help out. ♦ Find a Dragonfly Fish (available through exploration and/or at the market) and buy a beaker before returning to see Ezarel. To save the Kappa, you must find a Dragonfly Fish and a pouring glass. The Dragonfly Fish can be found via exploration thanks to your companion. Send it explorating or go to the market between players to buy the fish. The glass is in the Alchemy Shop. ♦ Find Ezarel in the Alchemy Lab. Once the ingredients are gathered, return to see Ezarel in the Alchemy Lab to give him what he needs in order to prepare the balm. While waiting on Ezarel to finish the preparation, you go to the infirmary with Miiko. Once he is done, Ezarel pours it into the Kappa’s bowl and he starts to gradually regain his color. Miiko takes you aside and apologizes for getting carried away. She wants to show you your new room. ---- • CHAPTER II • Nevralgia and other fairy tales ♦ Go to your room. ♦ Go see the room Valkyon has prepared for you. The boy in charge of redecorating your room is done and you have to go there to see the damage... Once you’re there you discover a paradise... Or a hell, depending on your tastes. You also learn that Nevra is a vampire, a nice vampire, apparently. But the fact that he has a spare copy of your room keys worries you a little... ♦ Go find Nevra to get your keys back. ♦ Continue to try to find Nevra... You decide to go find Nevra and get him to give you back the keys to your room. Once the vampire is found, he gets angry and blames you for making fun of him with the other members of the guard. Finally, you forget to ask him for the keys and fail to find him. All you have to do is barricade your door... ♦ Go back to see Miiko. Go to the Crystal Room to talk with Miiko about the last preparation details before your journey. ♦ Go sleep to be prepared for tomorrow's journey. The journey is tomorrow, you need a good night's sleep. Return to your room for your first night in your new bed. But when you slip into it, you hear knocking at your door. You dress quickly, for fear of discovering that it’s Nevra at your door... And finally discover the little Kappa. You decide to take him to the infirmary. ♦ Take the Kappa to the infirmary. Once in the infirmary, the Kappa does not want to let you go and you agree to let him sleep in your room. But he also wants you to read him a story. But where can you find a storybook? ♦ Read to the Kappa. → Go see Ykhar to find a book. You then go to Ykhar’s room to ask her for a book. She proposes three different ones. It’s up to you to choose which story you would like to read to the Kappa. ---- • CHAPTER III • Chrome, wolf of the sea ♦ Go to the Crystal Room to go to the Jade Region. The day has arrived. It’s time for you to head on that journey. You must go to the Crystal Room to start your journey. You will be escorted by several members of the guard to a beach you haven’t yet seen. ♦ It's time for your journey, while at sea, go in the direction of the Jade Region. → Look at what's in the distance. Maybe a treasure? All the members of the guard stay back on the shore as you, Chrome and the Kappa sail off. You see a shiny object in the distance. Chrome suggests to go look, maybe you will find a treasure... If you follow his suggestion, you will find an empty bottle. ♦ Go see the "thing" more closely! Time finally goes by and the sea becomes agitated. You see a shapeless mass in the distance. Chrome once again suggests that you two go closer to it to check it out and see what it could be. If you choose to follow his suggestion, you can cross paths with a Kraken!! Warning, dangerous animal! You decide to sail away from it and return to a calmer sea. ♦ Trust Chrome and go to the path he has indicated! → Why do you still trust this wolf? Chrome, who does not know how to read a compass, tells you what direction to follow. If you follow his reasoning, you then will make a detour that will deviate you from your path. Once night falls... It’s up to you to see... After a quarrel about pepperoni, Chrome tells you that the people of Eldarya can’t cultivate or raise any cattle in Eldarya. They have to ration all of the food and refuel often in the human world. You also learn that pepperoni is a delicacy in Eldarya... ♦ Go to the Kappa village to bring back Elliot. Finally arrived! You drop anchor on the Jade Coast. You now have to go to the Kappa village to give back Elliot to his people. ♦ Your journey is over, go back to the ship! After heartfelt farewells with the little stinky creature, your mission is fulfilled and you have to go back H.Q. Go back to the beach and go to the boat. But what horror!! The boat and the ship have both disappeared... ---- It’s on that note that this journal entry ends. See you next time in Episode 7! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- Guardian | anB = }}---- 'Nevra' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }}---- 'Ezarel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. That you have to be very careful of the water on their head. (more dialogue) | anC = C. That they don’t live in this region. }} | anB = B. No, I also know that they are one of the rarest tribes that eat food from here. }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Valkyon' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Alajea' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = B. Yes, it’s one of the darkest versions of the tale... }}---- 'Ykhar' | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }}---- 'Miiko' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. Sorry, but I don't really want to... }} | anB = }}---- 'Chrome' | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Elliot (Kappa's Name)' | anB = | anC = }}Note: Unchosen options will reappear after completing the first one. | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }}---- 'Master Kappa' | anB = | anC = }} Category:Index Category:Episode